


Clean and Tidy

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho has a little trouble keeping things clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean and Tidy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All fiction.

His nose wrinkles and his forehead creases as he comes to see how messy the room is. His eyes follow the line of clothing and then glances briefly to the owner of said messy room.

“Sho-chan...why..,” Nino sighs and then rubs his face in slight annoyance. He doesn't even know what to say to him. Sho blinks and then _finally_ ; Nino notes now that he is fully facing him, has the nerve to turn red – Nino admits that he finds him cute with his flushed expression.

“Okay. I am not spending the night over like this,” Nino says and glances around the room with a look of disgust. Sho mumbles something and Nino raises one brow before making his way over to his lover by the door. He smirks when Sho's wide eyes follow his every move. He closes in on him and practically presses his face against his.

Sho's breath hitches at the heat of Nino.

“Sho-chan,” Nino says softly, his lips lightly brushing over Sho's parted one, “It's messy, Sho-chan,” Nino continues and reaches over to hold Sho against the bedroom door. Sho's mouth parts in a quiet little anticipating moan.

Nino chuckles. Knowingly, he murmurs his plans before anything.

-

Nino grins satisfied and reaches over to grasp Sho's waist, tugging him against his chest. Sho squirms until he is allowed to turn around and come face to face to a satisfied looking Nino.

“You can't bribe me into cleaning my room like this, Kazu,” Sho pouts and Nino chuckles, his mouth falling open to lightly nip at Sho's chin.

“I damn very well can. Maybe you'll actually keep it clean,” Nino says and grins when Sho pouts, “unless you don't mind spending your nights alone,” he practically threatens and Sho pouts even more.

“Busy.” Sho says in defense and Nino sighs.

“Fine. At least, keep it decently clean. It looked like a pigsty earlier today,” Nino sighs and gives in. In truth, he never really could deny Sho anything. He knows that Sho's been a little too busy as of late. Sho grins then, his hand reaching over to caress Nino's cheek.

“Okay,” he says quietly; his mouth parts and a big yawn escapes him just as he is about to turn his head and bury it against Nino's neck.

Nino sighs and lightly smacks him over the head. Sho grunts, but only pulls himself closer, his lips plush against Nino's neck. Once he stills, Sho is unconscious to the world. Nino laughs through his nose as he buries his face atop Sho's head. His arms holding him close, as his hand gently run his fingers against Sho's back. He pulls away one hand only to reach over and brush away Sho's strands that covered his forehead and temple.

“You work hard, Sho.” He whispers and smiles. In an effort to help him, he can probably drop by whenever Sho's extremely busy to clean up – even if Sho is not aware of it. After all, Nino didn't really like the idea of not seeing him, or spending some nights without Sho.

“You're so lucky to have me,” he says cheekily and Sho lets out a deep breath, his nose brushing against Nino's pulse. Shaking his head at his own joke, he yawns and mumbles a _good night_. His eyes drift close and his arms tighten around Sho's torso.

At least, he thinks sleepily, Sho won't be tossing and turning in his sleep. Satisfied, he finally lets go of his consciousness and breaths in Sho's lavender incense scent.

 

\- * - * -

A/N: All these Sakumiya feels~  



End file.
